warstormfandomcom-20200215-history
Fall of the Alliance
Introduction Fall of the Alliance is a purchased campaign in Warstorm. There are 20 missions, each awarding 2500 silver. Completing the campaign grants an extra 10000 silver, a silver mine territory which generates 200 silver per day, and the card Flame Sigil. As of October 5th, 2010, it costs 20 Warstorm cash to play through Fall of the Alliance, and 20 Warstorm cash to replay it as well. Mission List Quotes in the campaign Lord Darius "Looks like Darius is on the move again." Pozak looked up from his maps. Enyi was surprised to see the shadows under his eyes. "He's calling himself a lord these days," Pozak continued. "I thought I might lead an expedition out, take him down a few pegs." Enyi nodded. "I have some business in that direction myself. Perhaps we can travel together?" The Golem Experiment Pozak asked, "We've come a long way from the front, Priestess. Why?" "Princess Katrina has done a great deal for us with her... unusual... recruits. Her example led me back to some of the older books of our people, and I've found something hat may help." "A weapon?" "Perhaps," Enyi said. She looked down the hillside. "But there will be obstables in the way." Pozak followed her gaze. "We can remove them." The Summoner Squad "Who in the Cur's thrice-damned name are those?" Gallis asked. Isidore shrugged. "Just a bunch of those summoners, right?" "No, there's something different about them. And they seem to be going somewhere in a hurry." Isidore leapt on his horse and whistled to the men. "Let's find out!" "Shouldn't we be wating for Lord Pozak? Isidore! Isidore!" The Summoner Army The men pursued the summoners into a cave, then stopped short at the army before them. "I think we just bit off more than we can chew," said Gallis. One of the demons turned, lightning cracking in its hands. "We had hoped to complete our plans undetected," it said. "Did you know they could talk, Isidore?" Gallis said. "I didn't know they could talk." "It is unfortunate that you have discovered us now. Unfortunate for you." Elvish Traps Melgor was not pleased. If he were leader, the Red Tide Orcs would have slaughtered the humans and elves by now, but the early gains of the war had been lost to the demons. Now Skoreg was talking about making an alliance with the humans! Not if Melgor has anything to say about it. "In there," he snarled at his beastslavers. "We know the elves are in there. Root them out." "Kill them all." Monkey Assault Melgor smiled to himself. Fire and death, that was more like it! He saw ancient eyes peering out at him from the next stand of trees and pointed his orcs at them. They rushed in with a cheer, (like) dogs slipped off the leash. He crushed a skull under his boot, imagining that it was Skoreg's "Soon," he whispered to the skull. "Soon it will be." Enyi and Pozak Melgor frowned. A party of humans and elves were making their way through the grasslands. What were they doing there? No matter. He'd send them running. This would be his domain soon, and he wanted it free of vermin. Skoreg "Skoreg!" Melgor Roared. The orc leader stepped forward. "I have led the Red Tide for many years," he said. "I have led well. You dare challenge me?" "I dare," Melgor said. "Look around! Others burn to fight and kill!" You seek peace! You are weak! I am strong! Join me if you want to be strong." As Skoreg glared, the orcs shuffled away from him. "I still have allies," the old leader said. "Not for long." Warpigz! Far away, Isidore and Gallis were experimenting a triumph of their own. "We have him cornered!" Isidore crowed. "Holed up in a farmhouse! There's no way Darius is getting away this time!" "I don't know," Gallis said. "He's been pretty resourceful before." "Not this time!" Isidore said. "Wait, there's movement in the barnyard... do I hear squeals?" "What in the Light's name?" "Oh, you have got to be kidding..." The Pride of Anglor Melgor grinned at the army drawn up before him. This was what he had been waiting for. An imp ran up to him and bowed. "Her ladyship Faraz greets you and wishes you well," it squeaked. Melgor took a lazy swipe at it, but it scampered out of the way. "We hope you have found the terms of the agreements satisfactory," it continued. "We congratulate on your triumphs, and look forward to building a new world together." Melgor shrugged. "Tell the summoner I'll keep up my end." Grassfire Enyi stopped to peer at the ancient map. "You've never been interested in weapons," Pozak observed. "Why hunt for one now?" "My people are on the edge," said the priestess. "The faithful cling to the Light, but every day a few more slip off to Aradaan and the demons." She tried to smile. "We need one of those big wins you like so much." "And this weapon is here on the plains?" "Beyond." she said. "On the other side of that approaching fire." The Dragon Wranglers There was a low boom up ahead, and a roar. Before long, Pozak's advance scout came running back with news. "Orcish beastslavers," he reported. "and it looks like they've been having trouble with their drakes!" Pozak grinned. "I'd heard that's been happening," he said. "Let's go and help." Enyi was aghast. "Help the orcs?" "No, I thought we'd help liberate the drakes." The Clattering Bones As they reached the edge of the plains, they found the trail of others following the same path. It didn't take long to catch up. "Looks like Arugi is up to his old tricks," Pozak grumbed. Enyi said, "He may be looking for the same thing we are. We can't let him get to it first." Seekers "You're cornered," Pozak called out. "Come out, and we'll talk this over." The answer was a bolt of lightning. Pozak said, "We can do it that way too." Orcs on the Doorstep "That's it," Enyi said, as she removed a small box from a hidden cache. "The information we got from Arugi led us right to the sigils." Pozak said, "I'm glad you found it, but I have two questions. First, what is so important about these sigils?" "They could be the key to banishing the demons forever," Enyi said. "What's the second question?" "How are we going to get out of this cave, and past the orc army that just camped on the front door? The Fiendish Alliance Pozak surveyed the wasteland. "Looks like the orcs have a new alliance." "Orcs, demons and humans," Enyi said. She whispered to herself, "I knew the orcs would be useless for this." "What was that?" Pozak asked. "Nothing. Are we going around or through?" "No point going around," Pozak said. "Besides, we haven't risked our lives since sunrise. Lord Yauba's Court Enyi distributed the sigils, and explained the ritual. They made their awy to Yauba's camp, and began the chant. Nothing! Pozak asked, "What's wrong?" "I don't know!" Enyi cried, but there was something in her eyes that made Pozak to wonder. "We have to try again," she said. Pozak looked at the demons boiling out of the camp and shook his head. "No, Enyi. We have to go. Now." The Nightmares "Enyi, what happened back there?" The priestess looked up, and Pozak was shocked to see tears in her eyes. "I thought we could do it without them," she said. "I was wrong." "Without who?" Pozak asked. "What is going on?" "It's useless, Pozak. The orcs are allied with the demons, and the banishment won't work... what do we do now?" Pozak looked up at the burning silhouettes spiraling down from above. "For now? We try to stay alive." Yauba in Pursuit Everywhere they fled, it seemed like there were more demons waiting for them. Pozak moved them along as best as he could, but Enyi moved as if she was in a trance. "It's too much," she would mutter to herself, "it's too much." The Fallen They saw Nalinai's forces, and thought the ordeal was over. Then they saw the demons beside him. Pozak drew his sword, then saw the Light Priestess walking towards the demons. "Enyi!" She turned back, flames burning in her eyes. "No, Lord General," she said. "He's right. Go while you can. Go before more blood is spilled." Pozak shook his head and fought. The Alliance Fallen The lady walked in the garden of her mind, turning possibilities over like pretty stones. Arugi had played his part, and Enyi had taken the bait. The lady had known she would not reach out to the orcs -- and without their help, the banishment was doomed to fail. Noe the elves were hers, lost in despair, new pieces on the chess table. Pieces that would ultimately checkmate Yauba. Faraz smiled to herself. Everything was going exactly according to plan. Category:Campaign Category:Facilities